A Day That Has Been Longed For
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Monica and Chandler have waited for this day to come for two years and now it's finally here. The two are finally in the delivery room awaiting the birth of their first child. Mondler. One-shot. For FriendsTvFiction, happy birthday!


**A Day That Has Been Longed For**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Sophie (FriendsTvFiction) whose birthday is today (November 2****nd****) Happy birthday! I hope you have a really great day!**

**Well this is for you sweet heart! **

**Fun Fact: It's also David Schwimmer's birthday too!**

"Monica you can do this." Chandler told his wife. The two were in the delivery room. Monica was having a painful labour with their first child's birth. Chandler kissed her sweaty forehead and gently squeezed her hand.

"Ugh." Monica groaned as she received another painful contraction. "I'm trying!"

"Push." Dr Harper told her. "Just a few more seconds."

"Come on Mon, just one more push and he or she will be here." Chandler smiled.

"Ok!" Monica replied.

"Keep pushing." Dr Harper ordered.

The only sound that could be heard was Monica panted and quietly shrieking with pain but that was broken with the sound of crying. Monica and Chandler looked right in front of them to see their new born, that Dr Harper was holding in a blanket.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." Dr Harper smiled and she gently placed the baby in Monica's arms.

Chandler kissed Monica's temple and sat on the bed beside her wrapping his arms around her. He wiped her happy tears away and the stared at their baby girl in awe.

She was perfect. She had beautiful blue eyes and brown hair like her Father and she had her Mother's nose and cheekbones.

"She's perfect." Monica admitted and the looked into her husband's eyes. "Just like you."

Chandler kissed her passionately. "If anyone's perfect it's you and our baby girl."

"Do you have a name yet?" Dr Harper asked.

"No not yet." Monica replied.

"Ok for now we'll just call her Baby Girl Geller." Dr Harper told them.

"No actually, Baby Girl Bing." Monica said.

"Really?" Chandler asked.

"Yup." Monica replied and they both smiled at each other before looking back at their little bundle of joy. "You don't know how long we've waited for you."

/

"She's beautiful." Rachel admitted. The gang, except Monica who was in her bed, were looking over Baby Girl Bing who was lying in her cot wide awake.

"Yup. She's beautiful, with those eyes and that nose and your potential to moon the camera." Joey said to Chandler and he chuckled.

"So any name yet?" Mike asked.

"What you mean it's not going to be Baby Girl Bing?" Phoebe asked, her voice filled with disappointment.

"You always think it's going to be Baby Girl, don't ya?" Rachel asked and pointed to Emma who is now two.

"Yeah well Baby Girl Bing has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" Phoebe replied.

Chandler picked up his daughter carefully and held her in his arms. He then walked over to Monica and sat down on the bed beside her.

"What about Ross?" Ross suggested.

"Really?" Monica replied.

"Or Ross-ie?" Ross proposed.

"No!" Monica said. Monica looked at Chandler and he nodded. "Ross and Phoebe will you be her Godparents?"

"Yes! Oh my God! Yes!" Phoebe responded.

"Of course I will!" Ross smiled. "This is awesome! First my niece is born on my birthday and now I'm a Godparent! You guys, it's what I always wanted!"

"Ok Ross, calm down." Joey told him.

"You're scaring Baby Girl Bing!" Mike said.

Chandler looked at his daughter, he studied her face and then he thought of the perfect name. "What about Sophie?"

"Sophie?" Monica asked looking at Chandler who nodded. She looked down at her baby. "Sophie. Sophie Bing. It's perfect."

"It suits her too." Rachel smiled.

"Wait! Hold on, you owe me a Phoebe!" Phoebe said. "Actually you owe me three Phoebes."

"What?" Chandler asked.

"Cause I walked in while you were having sex." Phoebe answered.

"Oh yeah! You also owe me a Joey, y'know because when you were minding Emma-" Joey stops when he sees Ross and Rachel's expressions.

"Hmm." Chandler hummed. "What about Sophie Phoebe Bing?"

"Really? Because I was only joking before. I mean you don't have too." Phoebe told him.

Chandler looked at Monica. "What do you think Mon?"

"I love it and I think Sophie does too." Monica admitted.

"Oh my God! For real?!" Phoebe asked and they both nodded. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

/

Monica and Chandler were alone with Sophie. She was lying happy in her cradle and Chandler was standing behind Monica with his arms wrapped around her.

"I can't believe we finally have a kid." Monica smiled.

"I know." Chandler said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Monica told him.

"I love you too." Chandler replied.

Now that they got what they have longed for, for so long, their relationship had gone up a level and the couple were ready to start their new journey with their beautiful daughter Sophie.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked that especially you Sophie ; ) ! Happy birthday again! Also if you're a Mondler fan check out her stories they're all awesome! Please review!**

**Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911**


End file.
